


Dating Scandal Distraction

by simonsfanfics



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Hyuk goes to check on Ravi after the article about him and Taeyeon and helps distract Ravi from everything.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 10





	Dating Scandal Distraction

“Ravi I know you’re in there, let me in!” Hyuk cried, pounding on the door to the older boy’s apartment. Ever since the article came out about him and Taeyeon, Ravi had been in hiding, refusing to answer his phone. Hyuk heard Ravi come to the door, but the rapper didn’t seem to want to open it. “Come on, let me in. I brought you groceries.”

After a second the door unlocked and Hyuk quickly entered before Ravi could change his mind. Ravi took the bags from Kai and walked towards the kitchen, dropping them on the counter as Hyuk followed. 

“Thanks.” Ravi grumbled, going to the other room and collapsing onto the couch.

“Come on cheer up.” Hyuk said enthusiastically as he plopped down next to Ravi, feeling it was his job to help the other feel better. “You could do a lot worse than Taeyeon, I mean she’s so pretty.”

Ravi didn’t respond, simply turning to glare at Hyuk. The younger was well aware Ravi and Taeyeon weren’t dating, but he was hoping the joke might make Ravi do something. Knowing what normally made Ravi happy, Hyuk reached down and placed his hand on the front of Ravi’s sweatpants. Ravi looked over at Hyuk but the younger just muttered, “Let me make you feel better.” 

A million thoughts ran through Ravi’s head and after a moment he turned back to Hyuk and nodded. 

“You won’t regret it.” Hyuk said happily as he moved between Ravi’s legs, rubbing at the growing bulge in the older boy’s pants. Ravi leaned back as Hyuk pulled his pants off, groaning as the cool room air hit the skin of his half hard cock. 

Hyuk sucked Ravi into his mouth, working his tongue along the shaft as he felt the older boy harden. Hyuk continued until Ravi was fully hard, pulling back to stroke the thick cock a few times before sucking it into his mouth once more.

Ravi groaned as Hyuk bobbed on his cock, placing a hand on the boy’s head as a gentle reminder to go deeper. Understanding, Hyuk slammed his head down and forced Ravi’s whole dick down his throat, burying his nose in the older’s pubes.

“Fuck.” Ravi moaned and Hyuk smiled around the fat cock at the word, glad he was able to keep Ravi’s mind off of the sea of people waiting outside.

Encouraged by the word, Hyuk doubled his efforts and used every trick he knew on Ravi, the older’s moans getting even louder as Hyuk expertly worked his cock. Pulling off, Hyuk yanked Ravi’s shirt off and attached his mouth to one of Ravi’s nipples, the rapper growling in pleasure as Hyuk teased the sensitive nub.

“Go back.” Ravi grumbled, placing a hand on Hyuk’s shoulder and pushing the boy back down towards his aching erection. 

Smirking, Hyuk kissed his way along Ravi’s sculpted abs and sucked the rapper back into his mouth. Ravi let out a low groan as he felt Hyuk’s hot mouth wrapped around him once more, bucking his hips up to get his dick further into that intoxicating warmth.

Hyuk gagged slightly, not expecting Ravi to thrust up, but quickly recovered and was soon deepthroating the rapper once more. Even as Hyuk continued bobbing Ravi kept thrusting up, Hyuk moaning as he felt Ravi’s thick shaft fucking into his mouth.

Ravi groaned as he felt himself getting close, Hyuk’s mouth feeling too good for him to hold out much longer. Grumbling a warning, Ravi groaned as Hyuk pulled back and gave the leaking tip a final kiss before standing up.

“Don’t look so down.” Hyuk told Ravi as he pulled off his clothes, “I didn’t want you to cum in my mouth because then you wouldn’t be able to fuck me.”

Hyuk slid into Ravi’s lap once he was naked, his own leaking dick sliding against Ravi’s spit covered shaft. Leaning forward, Hyuk kissed Ravi tenderly, letting out a satisfied hum as he felt Ravi kiss him back.

Without breaking the kiss, Hyuk lifted himself up and Ravi instinctively grabbed the boy’s hips, helping guide Hyuk’s tight hole towards his dick. Hyuk moaned weakly as he felt the blunt tip of Ravi’s cock pressing against his entrance, taking a deep breath before pushing down and feeling the head pop inside.

Ravi moaned into Hyuk’s mouth as he felt the younger’s tight hole squeezing him, Hyuk breaking the kiss to press his forehead against Ravi’s as he slowly sank further down the thick shaft. 

“Shit.” Hyuk said breathlessly once he was fully seated in Ravi’s lap, the rapper’s cock feeling larger than it normally did. He’d prepped himself before coming over just in case he needed to cheer Ravi up but that had been nearly an hour ago.

Hyuk took a second to breathe as he adjusted to the fat cock filling him before beginning to bounce in Ravi’s lap. Ravi groaned as he felt Hyuk’s hole dragging along his dick, squeezing the younger’s hips to try and get Hyuk to go faster. Understanding, Hyuk sped up his bounces, Ravi leaning his head back and moaning as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. 

“FUCK!” Hyuk cried as Ravi suddenly gave a harsh thrust into him, the rapper’s cock stabbing directly into Hyuk’s prostate. Ravi moaned as he felt Hyuk tighten around him and angled his hips to drive his dick hard into Hyuk’s sweet spot, the younger’s hole clenching around the thick shaft with each thrust. 

Deciding to change positions, Ravi lifted Hyuk off of him and dropped the younger onto the floor before flipping Hyuk onto his stomach and sliding his cock back into the clenching hole. Hyuk whined as he felt Ravi’s huge cock fill him in a single thrust, head hanging between his arms as pleasure coursed through his body.

Ravi didn’t hold back as he hammered into Hyuk, the mass of people waiting for him long forgotten as the only thing Ravi could focus on at the moment was Hyuk’s hole wrapped around his aching cock. 

Hyuk moaned desperately as Ravi fucked him, a litany of fucks and harders falling from the boy’s lips as Ravi’s cock drove him towards his orgasm at an alarming speed. Hyuk’s dick hung heavy between his legs, precum leaking from the tip and dripping onto Ravi’s carpet. 

Sensing Hyuk’s arousal, Ravi reached down and wrapped a hand around the younger’s erection, stroking it in time with his harsh thrusts into Hyuk’s prostate. The combined stimulation was too much for Hyuk and with a loud whine he came, covering Ravi’s fist with cum as he sprayed his load all over the rapper’s floor.

Ravi growled as Hyuk’s hole spasmed around him, giving a few hard thrusts before slamming balls deep into the boy and filling Hyuk with his cum. Ravi’s whole body shook as he pumped his load into Hyuk, drenching the boy’s insides with cum.

Once he’d finished painting Hyuk’s insides white Ravi carefully pulled out, Hyuk collapsing into a puddle of his own cum, too fucked out to keep himself upright any longer. Ravi laid down next to Hyuk, the younger grunting as he rolled onto his back and the pair stared up at the ceiling in silence for a moment.

“Thanks.” Ravi said after a minute, grabbing a box of tissues off of the coffee table and handing them to Hyuk. “I needed that.”

Hyuk chuckled as he wiped his own cum off his stomach before turning towards Ravi. “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I just feel like there's a severe lack of bottom Hyuk on this site so here we are.
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
